Bridges have commonly been used to allow two networks to communicate with each other. These networks might be the same type of network, like two wired networks, or different networks, like a wired network and wireless network.
In order to achieve both wired broadcast and wireless mesh communication in a network, an option is to have a redundant (or parallel) setup with a wired network and a wireless network both communicating with every node.
In this setup, a “redundancy server” can communicate with any node either through the wired or wireless network. If one of the two networks fails, for example the wired network, the redundancy server can still communicate through the other network, i.e. the wireless network, but the “failed” network will be down for all of the nodes.
However, no solution up to date solution enables the use of an autonomous wired sub-network within a wireless environment.